Igor aka Elektryczna Gitara
by Narya Anima
Summary: Gilberta złapała potrzeba, więc jak normalny cywilizowany kraj udał się do toalety... to co tam zastał zmieniło bardzo wiele. WARMING! 2Player! Rating za przekleństwa i bluźnierstwa. Później możliwe gwałty i tortury.
1. Co ja robie tu?

**WARMING!** Opowiadanie zawiera elementy 2P!  
Czyli tak zwanego Second Player. W przypadku opowiadania "Igo aka Elektryczna Gitara" 2P polega na jak największym przekręceniu i spaczeniu oryginalnych charakterów postaci. Sama nazwa nawiązuje do zespołu "Elektryczne Gitary". Na podstawie ich piosenek będą opierać się rozdziały.  
**Występują:** Igor - 2P!Polska, Witowt - 2P!Litwa, Markus - 2P!Prusy, John - 2P!America, William - 2P!Kanada, Oliver - 2P!Anglia, Bastien - 2P!Francja, Stefano - 2P!Romano, Luciano - 2P!Włochy, Lutz - 2P!Niemcy, Kuro - 2P!Japonia, Nikolay - 2P!Rosja, Shao - 2P!Chiny, Swiet - 2P!Białoruś, Katiuszka - 2P!Ukraina, Hanna - 2P!Węgry, Elias - 2P! Austria.

W późniejszych rozdziałach pojawią się inne postacie które również wymienię.

* * *

**Igor aka Elektryczna Gitara**  
czyli słów kilka o tym złym Bloku Wschodnim.  
**{Soundfick}**

Rozdział 1.  
Co ty tutaj robisz?

* * *

_I co ja robię tu? Co ty tutaj robisz?_  
_12 ciężkich szczerozłotych koron moją głowę zdobi_  
_jest tyle różnych dróg? Co ty tutaj robisz?_  
_kolejny piękny marmurowy pomnik koło domu stoi_

* * *

Prusy zatrzymał się w drzwiach łazienki. Zastał tam dość dziwny widok. Trzech mężczyzn siedzących na ziemi.  
-KURWA, Witowt, w jakie kolejne jebane gówno ty nas znowu wpakował? - spytał pierwszy. Oczy i nos miał zaczerwienione. Nosił długi czerwony szalik z wyszytym na złoto motywem sierpa i młota. Ręką odgarnął za ucho kosmyk długich do ramion blond włosów. Lewy policzek zdobiła blizna, która zahaczała o koniuszek ust. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły poirytowane na chłopaka obok.  
- Jakie _kekše_, ja? To wszystko wina tego_ gėjusa_ Markusa! - warknął drugi. Widać, że ledwo panował nad odruchem odstrzelenia pierwszemu głowy. Miał długie włosy, związane były w wysoką kitkę. Prawe ucho przekute było przez mase kolczyków. Srebrne kółko znajdowało się też w wardze i lewej brwi. Stalowe oczy spojrzały na ostatniego.  
- Moglibyście się przymknąć, bo to nie jest moja_ Scheiße_ wina - stwierdził ostatni znudzony. To był...  
- Ta, ta, przymknęlibyśmy się gdyby nie to, że właśnie coś nas teleportnęło do jakiegoś jebanie sterylnego burdelu!  
- Przymknij się Igor, mamy towarzystwo - powiedział Witowt i spojrzał prosto na Gilberta.  
- Paczaj Markus, taka sama ciota jak ty. Nie mówiłeś, że masz rodzeństwo.  
To było za dużo na raz. Prusy zemdlał.

* * *

_kekše_ (lit.) - ku*wa, ja pierd*le  
_gėjusa_ (lit.) - pedał, ciota  
_Scheiße_ (niem.) - cholera, gówno, ku*wa

* * *

_Już każdy powiedział to co wiedział_  
_trzy razy wysłuchał dobrze mnie_  
_wszyscy zgadzają się ze sobą_  
_a będzie nadal tak jak jest_

* * *

- Czyli, że kim jesteście? - spytał Anglia. Trójka siedziała w sali obrad. Znajdowali się w niej tylko G8 i Gilbert.  
- Emm... - zaczął Witowt. - Mówicie, że ten biały pedał to byłe Państwo Krzyżackie, a późniejsze Prusy? - spytał.  
Przytaknęli nie zwracając uwagi na to jak szatyn nazwał Gilberta. Albinos wyglądał na oburzonego.  
- A wy - zaczął Igor - to Idiot-Hero, Angol beztalencie do picia, Otaku, Kanada, paryski pedofil, Loczek... razy dwa..., jebany w dupę Szwab i Wania?  
Nastała niczym niezmącona cisza.  
- Kopiesz sobie grup, Igor - zauważył Markus.  
- Stul ryja cioto. Właśnie trafiliśmy do innego uniwersum - zauważył spokojnie Witowt.  
- Nie bądź taki mądry bo się nie uchowasz, panie LSRR - syknął Igor.  
- Powiedział pan wielki...  
- Powiedziałeś LSRR! - krzyknął nagle Gilbert - To niemożliwe, nie możesz być...  
- Ta, no ja jestem Polska, on to Litwa, a tamten pedał to twoje alter ego... choć nie takie alter, bo obaj jesteście białe cioty.  
Prusy zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. W sekundę znalazł się przy Igorze i podniósł go za szalik do góry.  
- Co żeś powiedział? - warknął. Markus tylko westchnął - Odszczekaj to ty Reczo-pospolita, albo zrobię ci powtórkę z 1775! - Gilbert nawet nie przejął się krytycznym spojrzeniem pozostałych państw... może prócz Rosji. Widać, że ta propozycja mu się spodobała.  
- Dobra, Markus, jednak jesteście inni. Ta ciota nie posiada instynktu samozachowawczego - stwierdził spokojnie Witowt. Nagle Prusy zgiął się w pół i puścił szalik Igora. Chłopak spokojnie opadł na krzesło. W jego dłoni błyszczał zakrwawiony scyzoryk.

* * *

_I co ja robię tu? Co ty tutaj robisz?_  
_są takie rzeczy że nikt nie zaprzeczy_  
_po co tu się głowić_  
_z daleka słychać szum? Co ty tutaj robisz?_

* * *

- Ukradłeś scyzoryk Swiet? - spytał Markus.  
- No ba, przecież sam bym takiego nie miał. Dobrze wiesz, że wolę piły. Najlepiej ząbkowane bo tworzą fajne szarpiące rany...  
Niemcy zacisnął zęby.  
- Tak więc... jak się tu znaleźliście? - spytał. Oczywiście, że był zły. W końcu alter-Polska właśnie śmiał ranić jego brata! Z Feliksem miał obecnie dobre kontakty, choć mogły by być lepsze, jednak był pewny, że nigdy nie dogada się z Igorem.  
- Mój szef kazał mi iść do Witowta, bo niby jesteśmy "solidarne państwa komunistyczne". Szczerze to chciałem to olać i zostać w domu, ale mnie związali i wywieźli na Wileńszczyznę. A jak tylko magiczny radar Witowta wykrył mnie w promieniu 10 kilometrów to wyjął czołg i poszedł mi wpierdolić. Potem...  
- Czekaj... czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że w waszym świecie nadal jest komuna? - spytał uradowany Ivan.  
- No. Co się dziwisz, w końcu wojna trwała 50 lat. Wszyscy przywitali nas jak bohaterów.  
- Co? - zdziwili się.  
Jaka wojna i co znaczyło "nas"?  
- No, Wielka Wojna. Gdy trójprzymierze miało już upaść, do tego całego gówna przyłączył się John i William, czyli jak wolicie Ameryka i Kanada. Kuro, któremu udało się zniewolić prawie całe wschodnie wybrzeże Azji, zawiązał wtedy układ z Luzem i Stefano. Stworzyli Oś. Dopiero wtedy do akcji przystąpił Luciano i dzięki jego strategii połowa Europy jest faszystowska. Zaczęli walczyć z Olivierem i Bastianem, którzy wtedy wypowiedzieli wojnę koalicji Johna i Williama.  
- A wy, aru? - spytał Chiny.  
- Po zawiązaniu Słowiańsko-bałtycko-skandynawskiej unii pojechaliśmy na Syberię. Załatwiliśmy coś i wróciliśmy. - odparł Witowt. - Nasza koalicja stworzyła blok komunistyczny, do którego uciekła większość ludności, którą określmy jako tą "nie aryjsko-włoską". Ze wschodu przybyli też Shao i jego ludzie, którzy mieli dość japońskiej polityki, bo w końcu robiła z nich niewolników i "szczury laboratoryjne". Teraz żyjemy sobie w spokoju, a reszta świata przeżywa kryzys powojenny. Nawet ta ciota Markus wiedział, że lepiej jest się do nas dołączyć niż bawić się w wojnę z młodszym braciszkiem. Jak mówiłem to odróżnia go od tego kretyna, który leży na kanapie.

* * *

_Dla wielkich oraz osłów_  
_by się rzucić z mostu no i łowić._

* * *

Trójka przybyszów opuściła pomieszczenie.  
- Co z nimi zrobimy? - spytał Yao.  
- Ja bym ich tu zostawił, co wy na to? - spytał Ivan, któremu najwyraźniej podobał się pomysł odbudowania bloku.  
- Nie ma mowy - warknął Ludwig - wystarczy nam jeden psychopata.  
- Sugerujesz coś - spytał groźnie Ivan.  
- Tak, Nataszkę - skłamał gładko.  
- Nie wiem, co o tym myślicie, ale może moglibyśmy spróbować ich odesłać - zaproponował Arthur i upił łyk cherbaty.

* * *

_Już każdy powiedział to co wiedział_  
_trzy razy wysłuchał dobrze mnie_  
_wszyscy zgadzają się ze sobą_  
_a będzie nadal tak jak jest_

* * *

- Jesteś strasznym skurwysynem, Igor - zauważył Markus  
- Oh, nie przesadzaj. Lucjan chciał tylko trochę zabawy. Zresztą widać, że ten świat nie oddziałuje na nasz. Nie widzę powodu by się nie zabawić.  
- A ja owszem.  
- Tak, ale ty nie masz tu nic do gadania.  
Markus prychnął. Doskonale wiedział dlaczego tak było. Zawsze nie miał prawa głosu. Najpierw go papa Germania do Jerozolimy wyrzucił. Zmarł kilka miesięcy później. Ha! Dobrze mu tak! Potem miał nie małe problemy z Zakonem Templariuszy. A jak postanowił wrócić do Europy to w połowie drogi zatrzymała go ta socjopatka Hanna, która prosiła go by został i się z nią ożenił... później wymusiła to na biednym Austrii... zdaniem Markusa jego brat po prostu to olał bo bardziej był skupiony na tworzeniu swojego instrumentu zwanego później gitarą. Spokojnie było tak długo jak nie wymyślili prądu. Potem zaczęła się prawdziwa masakra. Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Elias tak lubił ten jazgot. Muzyka klasyczna to było coś!

* * *

_I co ja robię tu? Co ty tutaj robisz?_  
_Mieć te przestrzenie na jedno skinienie wiele wynagrodzi_  
_Nie trzeba tęgich głów. Co ty tutaj robisz_  
_Takie okazje bale i lokale chcą bym się narodził_

* * *

- Jak długo zajmie ci przygotowanie rytuału, England? - spytał Niemcy.  
- Około tygodnia.  
- Nie lepiej użyć maszyn moich naukowców? - spytał Alfred. Jego osobistym zdaniem było by to lepsze rozwiązanie. Jakoś nie wierzył w magię Kirklanda.  
- Zawsze możemy sprawdzić oba rozwiązania, prawda, aru? - zauważył Chiny. Sam jako bardzo stare państwo znał się jako tako na magicznych rytuałach - po za tym... co jeśli takich światów jak ich jest więcej. Nie wiadomo czy uda nam się w ogóle znaleźć odpowiedni.  
- Ale spróbować zawsze można - zauważył Ludwig i wyszedł z sali poszukać trójki gości.

* * *

_Już każdy powiedział to co wiedział_  
_Trzy razy wysłuchał dobrze mnie_  
_Wszyscy zgadzają się ze sobą,_  
_a będzie nadal tak jak jest_

* * *

2 dni później zdecydowano przedstawić Igora, Witowta i Makusa pozostałym państwom świata. Wypadało. Najgorsze gdyby sami się dowiedzieli, bo uznali by, że G8 ukrywa przed nimi podobne rzeczy, a to mogło by wywołać konflikt. Nie koniecznie zbrojny, ale jednak.  
Było dość spokojnie. Anglia i Francja nie kłócili się, podobnie Ivan przestał prowokować Alfreda, a Yao nie robił tyle szumu.  
- To co teraz powiem - zaczął Niemcy - jest ściśle tajne i nie wiedzą o tym nawet rządy naszych państw. Przedwczoraj w naszym... świecie znalazły się trzy osoby. Według tego co nam przedstawili, pochodzą z alter uniwersum. Ich świat rozwinął się inaczej niż nasz, ale to wam sami wyjaśnią. Są alter przedstawicielami trzech obecnych tu z nami państw.  
Nacje słuchały w skupieniu. Od początku wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak skoro G8 tak dziwnie się zachowuje. Niemcy nie miał również zwyczaju żartować, toteż to co mówił musiało być prawdą, nie zależnie jak dziwnie brzmiało.  
- Wprowadź ich - powiedział Aryjczyk do stojącego przy drzwiach Francisa. Bonnefoy otworzył drzwi, a w brogu stanęli ubrani w garnitury Igor, Witowt i Markus. PRL miał luźno przewieszony przez szyję szalik i włosy lekko odgarnięte do tyłu. LSRR zdjął z ucha kolczyki i zostawił tylko te w wardze i brwi. NRD tylko związał luźno włosy. Prawa ręka jak zwykle obwiązywał bandaż, który zakrywał protezę ręki. Stracił ją w jednej z bitew. Miał szczęście, że był leworęczny.  
Feliks natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca.  
- IGOR?!  
- O, cześć Feliks. Jak tam kucyki?

* * *

_I co ja robię tu? Co ty tutaj robisz?_  
_12 ciężkich szczerozłotych koron moją głowę zdobi_  
_Jest tyle różnych dróg. Co ty tutaj robisz_  
_Kolejny piękny marmurowy pomnik koło domu stoi_

* * *

- Co ty tutaj robisz!  
- Co ja robię tu? Emm... stoję? - spytał i uśmiechnął się perfidnie.  
- Doskonale wiesz o co pytam. Powiedziałeś, że już więcej tu nie wrócisz - syknął Łukasiewicz.  
- Nom, ale wyszło jak wyszło nie? Po za tym wiesz, komuchy łamią przysięgi tak często jak je łamią.  
- Ty bezwstydna, zakłamana szu... - Feliks nie zdążył powiedzieć co myśli o Igorze, bo przerwał mu Ludwig.  
- Polen... ty go znasz? - spytał. Na jego twarzy widniał istny szok. Pozostali wyglądali na równie zdziwionych co młodszy Beilshmidt.  
- Oczywiście, ten pieprzony skurwysyn to moje cholerne alter ego. To przez niego wszystko straciłem.  
- Przesadzasz - stwierdził Igor i poprawił szalik.  
- Tak oczywiście, kurwa! Kto mnie przepraszam bardzo do cholery wykopał do twojego świata w pod koniec XVII wieku? Nie było by źle gdyby nie to, że jak wróciłem to właśnie mieli podzielić moje ziemie!  
Trzech byłych zaborców spojrzało na Igora zdziwieni.  
- To byłeś ty?  
- No. - odparł znudzony i zaczął wgapiać się w woje dość długie i ostre paznokcie.  
- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? - spytał powoli Ludwig. Oj tak, jak on nienawidził tego komunistycznego gnoja.  
- Bo nie pytałeś.  
Nagle do góry poderwała się Natasza.  
- Ty jebany w dupę sukinsynie!  
- Jebany w dupę to jest Markus i ta druga biała ciota. Ja jestem hetero.  
- To ty prawie nie skrzywdziłeś Oleńki! - krzyknęła i wskazała na niego oskarżycielko. Doskonale pamiętał jaki był Igor. Nie wiedziała wówczas, że to nie Feliks, ale szybko zauważyła zmiany jakie zaszły w byłym Królestwie Polskim. Natasza dziękowała bogom wszystkich religii, że Oleńka musiała wrócić do Kijowa.  
- Szkoda, że prawie... ma fajne cycki. A jak sobie myślę co by mi zrobiła Katiuszka to aż odechciewa mi się macania jej.

* * *

_Już każdy powiedział to co wiedział_  
_trzy razy wysłuchał dobrze mnie_  
_wszyscy zgadzają się ze sobą_  
_a będzie nadal tak jak jest_

* * *

Rosja zaczął się tego dnia poważnie zastanawiać nad swoimi wszystkimi decyzjami.  
Ustalmy fakty:  
1. Gdzieś tam w innym świecie nadal jest komuna i całkiem nieźle się trzyma  
2. Feliksa nie było w ich świecie przez około 100 lat  
3. Ktoś próbował skrzywdzić jego siostrę.  
O tym ostatnim nie wiedział co myśleć. To chore, ale bardziej go zabolało, że Oleńka, ani Nataszka nic mu o tym nie powiedziały.


	2. Co powie ryba?

**Bloodcat3:** Dziękuje za komentarz :) Jeśli chodzi o wygląd tej cudownej trójki to linki znajdziesz na moim profilu. Ich outfit w opowiadaniu to wynik inspiracji obrazkami z tumblra. Co do Felka i Igora to jest między nimi pewna różnica. Feliks przeklina gdy jest zły natomiast Igor może to robić o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Czasami tego nie robi i wtedy jest nawet bardziej irytujący.  
Witowt to istna maszyna do zabijania, która za cel obrała sobie swojego południowego sąsiada. No i ma radar wykrywania Igora w obrębie 10km. Jego największym marzeniem jest zabić Igora, ale ale! Więcej nie powiem.  
Natomiast Markus hmm... o nim będzie bardzo dużo i odegra dość ważną rolę ;)  
Dobra, ta nocia akurat krótka, bo sama piosenka długa nie jest :( Również nie uważam by mi jakoś rozdział szczególnie wyszedł, ale trudno...

* * *

**Występują:** Igor - 2P!Polska, Witowt - 2P!Litwa, Markus - 2P!Prusy, John - 2P!America, William - 2P!Kanada, Oliver - 2P!Anglia, Bastien - 2P!Francja, Stefano - 2P!Romano, Luciano - 2P!Włochy, Lutz - 2P!Niemcy, Kuro - 2P!Japonia, Nikolay - 2P!Rosja, Shao - 2P!Chiny, Swiet - 2P!Białoruś, Katiuszka - 2P!Ukraina, Hanna - 2P!Węgry, Elias - 2P! Austria.

* * *

**2. Co powie Ryba?**

_Chociaż rzucisz przynętę nigdy nie wiesz_  
_i ukryty helikopter masz w rowerze._  
_Nic to nie da, bo potęga jego w głębi_  
_i ciągle gnębi._

* * *

Gilbert spojrzał na Igora dość nieprzyjemnie. Tego gościa nie dało się lubić. Był chamskim, irytującym, komunistycznym sadystom. Najwyraźniej podobne odczucia miało już kilka krajów. Osobiście gdy go poznał na początku myślał, że go polubi, ale wystarczyło kilka chwil z nim spędzonych by myśleć tylko o zabiciu go.  
Nie rozumiał też dlaczego Igora tak bawiło niszczenie ziem Feliksa.  
Jeszcze pożałujesz Igor. Pomyślał. Miał doskonały plan.  
Nie wiedział jednak, że ktoś już to wszystko przewidział.

* * *

Igor pojawił się przed mostem Rialto. Szczerze? Lubił Wenecję, miasto miłości, intryg, zabójstw, masek. Tak, jedyne co było wspanialsze to jego ziemie, ale to było oczywiste.  
Spojrzał przed siebie i od razu dojrzał opartego o mur Włocha.  
- Wreszcie jesteś - powiedział i uśmiechnął się - Igor.  
- Tak - odparł - Lucjan.  
Włoch zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Jak tam w drugim świecie? Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem?  
- Oczywiście. Niczego się nie domyślają idioci. Ale pamiętaj - dzielimy się po połowie. Dobrze wiesz, że nie uda ci się mnie oszukać, za długo cię znam.  
- Nawet nie mam takiego zamiaru mój komunistyczny towarzyszu. Wiesz, strasznie żałuję, że się wtedy do nas nie dołączyłeś.  
- Wtedy to świat by już dawno przestał istnieć. Po za tym tobie jest zawsze mało. Macie połowę Europy, Całą północną i północno-wschodnią Afrykę oraz całe wschodnie wybrzeże Azji. Czego ty chcesz więcej?  
- Powiedział ten, który razem z Nikolayem ma całą północą i centralną Azję oraz drugą połowę Eutopy - przypomniał mu.  
- Wiem wiem. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że Willy niczego nie odkryje. Za nim oczywiście pójdzie Jo, a skoro przestali się kłócić z Olim i Bastim to ci również ich poprą.  
- Najważniejsze by nie powstali tacy alianci jak w drugim świecie bo będzie nam trudno.  
- Przecież wiesz, że Niko jest zbyt nieśmiały by zrobić coś takiego. Może i jest większy, ale ja i Katia go przytrzymamy gdyby chciał się sprzeciwić.  
- I dobrze. A teraz tam wracaj. Później mi wszystko opowiesz - powiedział i skierował się w stronę Piazzetta di San Marco.  
Przybili piątkę gdy się minęli, a po chwili ciało Igora zaczęło się rozmywać.

* * *

_Tutaj stada rekinów i ośmiornic,_  
_a on amator ze spisem cudzołożnic._  
_Znajdzie ciebie, bo potęgę swą ma w głębi_  
_i ciągle gnębi._

* * *

- Gdzie byłeś - spytali, gdy wszedł do pokoju.  
- Wiecie, że to pytanie jest dość intymne? - spytał jakby z oburzeniem - wzywały różne potrzeby fizjologiczne. Wszystkie oprócz seksualnych bo na to nie miałem czasu.  
Markus i Witowt spojrzeli na niego ukradkiem, a on tylko poprawił szalik.  
Wszystko zgodnie z planem towarzysze.  
Gilbert podszedł do niego i złapał go za ten głupi szalik. Teraz oczywiście bardziej uważał. Spojrzał mu w oczy.  
- Lepiej uważaj _Polen_. Nie walcz z rekinem.  
- Jeśli ty jesteś rekinem to ja piranią. Pamiętaj, że one są tak żarłoczne, że zjedzą wszystko co się rusza. A ja jestem wyjątkowo żarłoczny zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o tereny przemysłowe.

* * *

_Nie wiesz, nie wiesz, co ci powie ryba_  
_I skąd nadpływa._  
_Co powie ryba, kiedy cię zdyba._

* * *

Markus miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę... albo i na odwrót. Roderich i Elizabeth zaprosili go do siebie. Znaczy, wiedział, że nie są tacy jak Elias i Hanna, ale widząc reakcję Gilberta nie był pewny czy się cieszyć. Tak w ogóle to dlaczego zaprosili akurat jego? Co Witowta nie mogli? I gdzie podziało się "Polska, Węgry dwa bratanki?"  
Westchnął i przekroczył próg ich byłej wspólnej willi, która stała na przedmieściach Wiednia.  
- Oh, Markus - przywitała się Elizabeth - witaj - uśmiechnęła się.  
- Um... _guten Tag_ - mruknął cicho.  
Zaprosili go do salonu. Było tu... czystko. Albinos nie krył szoku.  
- Więc to ty jesteś przeciwieństwem Gilberta? - spytali i przyjrzeli mu się dobrze. Oboje znali Prusaka od bardzo bardzo bardzo... w każdym razie zbyt dawna.  
- Um..._ ja_... - chłopak nadal wpatrywał się w sterylnie czysty salon - Zdecydowanie nie jesteście jak Hanna i Elias - stwierdził cicho.  
- Huh? - zdziwili się. Lata małżeństwa sprawiły, że wiele odruchów mieli zgranych jak jakaś maszyna.  
- Hanna i Elias to Węgry i Austria w moim świecie i... mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie wam dane ich spotkać. Nikt, kto ma po kolei w głowie nie powinien spotkać kiedykolwiek tych socjopatów - stwierdził i aż przeszły go dreszcze.  
Roderich i Elizabeth wpatrywali się w niego z zaciekawieniem i jakby potakiwali by kontynuował.  
- Roderich... dobrze pamiętam? - Edelstein kiwnął głową - Jaką muzykę lubisz? - spytał albinos, a Austryjak wręcz się rozpromienił. Natychmiast zaczął wymieniać sławne nazwiska pianistów i opowiadać o pięknie gry klasycznej.  
- Zdecydowanie jesteście przeciwieństwami... założę się, że nie cierpisz jazgotu muzyki rockowej - na twarz Edelsteina wystąpiła całkowita pogarda niczym u Szope... Bacha po nieudanym koncercie - no to to jest to co Elias całym życiem kocha - odparł Markus.

* * *

_I nie pomoże niezawodny prowokator._  
_I nie da rady podstawiony terminator,_  
_bo on z każdego, w sposób_  
_nie do przewidzenia,_  
_zrobi jelenia._

* * *

Ze spryskiwaczy w sali ONZ zaczęła lecieć woda, a w z radiowęzłów puszczono jazgot alarmu przeciwpożarowego. Państwa natychmiast opuściły salę i skierowały się w stronę wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, gdy usłyszały...  
- Hahaha i co, ty durna pało, ja zawsze wygrywam!  
- Zamknij się _kekše_, zaraz zobaczymy kto będzie zbierał zęby z podłogi, szmato!  
Do sali wpadł Ludwig i to co tam spojrzał sprawiło, że prawie nie zemdlał. Czuł się zrobiony w konia... albo jakieś inne zwierze czterokopytne.  
- Co wy _Scheiße_ wyprawiacie! - wrzasnął, a trójka przybyszy się odwróciła.

* * *

_Nie wiesz, nie wiesz, co ci powie ryba_  
_I skąd nadpływa._  
_Co powie ryba, kiedy cię zdyba._

* * *

- Mogę wiedzieć co wy wyprawiacie?! - krzyknął Niemcy.  
- Nie wydzieraj się tak, bo ci zaszyję te twoje aryjskie usteczka - powiedział słodko Igor i uśmiechnął się jak kilkulatek, który wrzucił kota do pralki i nacisnął przycisk "wirowanie". Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ivana z miną "może-jesteście-dalece-spokrewnioną-rodziną"  
- Nie denerwuj się tak Ludy - kontynuował Słowianin - No wiesz, złość piękności szkodzi... choć w twoim przypadku... - młodszy Beilshmidt spłonął wściekłością - po za tym, nie widzę powodu do zmartwień. Przecież użyliśmy tylko dwóch czołgów.


End file.
